The Downfall of Light
by sunnyrainforest
Summary: The entirety of Hyrule expected the Hero of Light to rescue the land... but failure was claimed in the place of success. After falling in battle while facing Ganondorf, the young hero is imprisoned while Hyrule falls into greater chaos than it has seen in centuries.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all! I would like to give some general warnings as well as basic information for this story before you start reading it! First off, this is a Twilight Princess fanfiction that begins near the end of the final boss fight. All the events prior to this are the same as they were in the game, and there will be several characters exclusive to TP that will have rather large parts I'm the story, so it might be a little confusing if you aren't familiar with the game. Now for the warning: there will be violence as well as nonconsensual sexual content a little bit later on. If you do not wish to read it, I advise that you turn back now.**

**Disclaimer: I clearly don't own The Legend of Zelda titles or any characters from them.**

**Without further ado...**

Those relying on him had never imagined that the intended savior of Hyrule would collapse in his final battle, but the terrified shriek that erupted from Princess Zelda confirmed that the young man's fate had been sealed... Link, the courageous hero of the land, had fallen in his clash against the King of Evil.

* * *

There was a flickering light casting dull shadows upon cement walls, and the faint sound of water dribbling through narrow canals added an ominous vibe to the already eerie location. However, the shuddersome factors did not phase the young man who was just beginning to awaken from an agonizing slumber.

His eyes lazily fluttered open, and regions of his body ached from fresh bruises and wounds. Attempting to move caused a tremendous surge of pain to wrack his injured form, yet he forced his limbs to lift himself into an upright position.

Glancing around, Link quickly recognized this area... it was the sewer located below Hyrule Castle, a detestable place that the kingdom had once used to harbor the most corrupt criminals found within the nation's borders.

The adolescent hero groaned as the throbbing throughout his body increased with every breath he took in. "What... what happened...?" As Link attempted to determine the reason he was now imprisoned in this shady dungeon, he allowed his injured body to sprawl out on the cold cellar floor in order to relieve some of the pain caused by sitting up.

Memories that had temporarily been erased due to trauma came rushing back as Link tried to recall how he had arrived in this bleak prison...

Ganondorf.

The Hero of Light was fighting his final foe after the Dark Lord had murdered Midna... but he was overwhelmed by the bearer of Din's sacred power.

Though the green warrior put forth a valiant effort, Ganondorf proved to be stronger than Link had anticipated. The Gerudo King had seized his opportunity to strike down the chosen hero, and before Link had been able to reorient himself from Ganondorf's last blow, the man's massive blade struck him from above; darkness blotted out his vision as he sunk to ground. The sound of Princess Zelda crying out in terror pierced his ears before all of his senses were rendered ineffective.

Link analyzed the events in his mind... when the young man had collided with the Gerudo's blade, he had truly believed that death had claimed him. However, for a reason that Link was not able to discern at the moment, Ganondorf had not ended his life. Instead, the evil being must have thrown him in a cell located in the sewage system of Hyrule's market place.

After several more moments of mulling over the possible reasons that he had been placed in here rather than executed, Link heard the sound of two feet trudging closer.

"It looks like you are alive, after all," a deep, rumbling voice stated from the outside of Link's cell, "I must say, I wasn't entirely sure that you would live."

Ignoring the intense pain that protested his movements, Link pushed himself up to view the man. "You... what do you want?" The hero was taken aback by the pitiful sound of his own voice; he spoke in a weak an raspy fashion, which differed greatly from his usual vocal quality.

"You act as though you are not pleased that I have taken the time to visit you, boy," a sneer appeared upon Ganondorf's face as he spoke, "I came to this filthy place to see if you had survived."

"Why?" Link snapped with his shaky voice before his body cringed in pain again. "What's the point in locking me up down here?"

"I wasn't about to let you roam free again, not after all the trouble you have caused," the Gerudo responded, "but I suppose you're wondering why I kept you alive instead of simply killing you? The answer to that is rather simple; I am going to make you regret interfering with my affairs.

"Due to your heroic deeds, I nearly failed in conquering Hyrule," the dark man continued, "and for that, you shall suffer."

Link felt a sense of overwhelming dread settle in the pit if his stomach, but his spirit retained its strength. "You can do whatever you want to me," he declared, still sounding weaker than he had hoped, "but the people of Hyrule won't give up as long as there is a chance of victory."

Ganondorf began to rumble with laughter. "Such a naive boy... you were the only chance they had, and you failed them."

"That's not true! I'm still alive, and I am going to kill you!" Link vehemently shouted before his muscles spasmed painfully, causing him to fall back towards the ground.

"I must give you credit for having the same spirit as your predecessor, but you are no more than an insect compared to the Hero of Time. Do you truly believe that you could end my life?" Another hardy laugh erupted from the large male. "And as for your theory on a Hylian rebellion, it will not happen. Though you and I are aware of your status, the citizens of Hyrule believe that you died amidst our previous encounter."

**Okay, guys! That's all for chapter one! It's a little short, but I wanted to her the stage set before diving into the main focus of this story. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I would love you to drop a comment if you have the time! Thanks all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all! Thank you to those of you that read my first chapter; again, I apologize for the lack of length. However, I had to set things up before jumping into the bulk of the story!**

**Without further ado...**

"What?" The question was barely a whisper.

"Your allies, your dear friends, and the entirety of Hyrule believe that you succumbed to a tragic fate while facing me," Ganondorf let a menacing grin spread across his face as Link's breathing became labored, "with their pathetic Hero of Destiny done for, the wretches that inhabit this land have relinquished any hope that they had been desperately clinging to."

"Why would they think that?" Link attempted to steady his uneven breathing while focusing an angry state upon his enemy's face.

"You may be courageous, but it seems as though you lack competence," the young hero continued to glare at Ganondorf, but the older male was not phased by the look of disdain, "after you lost consciousness, I had several bublins drag you down here while I pursued that pathetic excuse of a princess. When I returned, a crowd of Hylian peasants had gathered to discover why the castle was collapsing.

"I seized the opportunity to destroy their optimistic frame of mind," the enormous man threw open the cell door and stepped inside, causing Link to jerk back in yet another convulsion of agony, "I declared that their intended liberators had succumbed to my superior power before claiming the land of Hyrule as my own."

"What happened to Princess Zelda?" Link asked while trying to maintain composure as Ganondorf approached him. "Did you lock her up, too?"

The Demon King was now looming over Link. "I did no such thing." His words struck the boy with panic... if he had not imprisoned the princess, that most likely meant that she had been killed by the Gerudo.

"That mare of yours is impressive," the young hero was confused when Ganondorf began to speak about Epona, "the former sovereign of Hyrule was able to escape on the horse, but do not fret. I will find the princess at some point... however, she is not my top priority right now, for she is powerless without the aid of the destined hero."

Link could feel his muscles relax upon learning that Zelda was safe, at least for the time being. However, the slight change in Link's demeanor did not go unnoticed by Ganondorf.

"You have no reason to be at ease, hero," the Gerudo stated while his gaze darkened, "you are under my possession now, and I intend to punish you for attempting to execute me."

* * *

Kakariko Village had been a place that had been become accustomed to tragedy over the last few months, but it was more somber than usual at the current time. News of the tragedy had been delivered nearly two days ago, and the only thing that filled the air since was the wailing of the Ordonian children.

"This... this isn't possible!" Ilia, Link's closest childhood friend, was uncontrollably bawling. "He... he couldn't have! I-I don't believe it!"

"Sweet Ilia," the shaman of Kakariko spoke gently, "you must try to relax; I don't want you to make yourself sick." However, the girl remained in a crumpled heap on the floor.

Colin, the boy who had admired the hero more than anyone else, clung tightly to Ilia as he tried to hold back the tears brimming in his eyes. He wanted to be strong for the others, but that was nearly impossible while everyone else was falling apart over the loss of their dear companion.

"Mister Renado... are you sure? Are you sure that's what the postman said...?" Beth asked through her sobs; though the shaman had answered the question many times already, they continued to ask for confirmation, for none of them could believe that Link had been killed.

"I am so sorry, children," the man put his arms around two of the young Ordonians, "I deeply wish that this was only a terrible nightmare, but I am afraid that Link is no longer with us."

"No! He promised that he would return safely!" Ilia shouted with a tear stained face. "Link would never lie about something like that!"

"Ilia, stop it!" The young boy named Talo screamed at the oldest female. "Saying it didn't happen isn't going to change anything! Link is gone, and he's not coming back!"

"Don't yell at her!" Beth scolded the boy as water continued to stream down her cheeks. "She's really upset... we all are, and you're not helping!"

"Please, do not fight," Renado pleaded; it was understandable that they were reacting in such a way, for learning that a loved one died would cause anyone, especially children, to have raging emotions; however, taking their loathsome and melancholy feelings out in each other was not healthy, "I understand that you are all angry, but fighting with one another will not accomplish anything."

Before another sorrowful outburst could erupt, the front doors of the village's sanctuary opened from the outside. The desolate faces of the five Ordonian children turned to see Rusl entering the circular building.

"I'm assuming that you all know what happened..." the man sighed as he examined his fellow Ordonians. "I know there's nothing that can be said to alleviate the pain caused from this, but being with your families will help the grieving process. I brought a horse and a carriage with me; it's time for us to finally return home."

The sun's beautiful rays did not brighten any spirits as the children exited the sanctuary to board the simplistic wagon. As the Ordonian children filled the carriage, Renado began to speak with Rusl.

"From what the young ones have told me, I gathered that you acted as the boy's father figure," the shaman gave Rusl a sympathetic look, "I am terribly sorry for your loss."

"I appreciate your condolences; however, I am not entirely sure they are necessary," confusion spread over the previously pitying face, "I did not want to say anything in front of the children, as I do not want to give them false hope, but Link's death has not been confirmed."

"But... but the postman said that our new ruler, Ganondorf, declared that both he and the princess died," Renado refuted his statement, even though the he desperately wanted to accept that Link could potentially be alive, "do you honestly believe that he could have survived?"

"I am not saying anything for certain, but his body was never found, and neither was Princess Zelda's."

"How did you come a cross that information? I was under the impression that only a general message was delivered to each region of Hyrule."

"The Resistance decided to check into the matter after the declaration of their passing had been made," Rusl informed the shaman, "they located the Master Sword in Hyrule field, but that was the only item remaining.

"According to legend, the sword cannot be touched by evil beings," the Ordonian continued, "the fact that his body and other weapons were not there means that something had to have removed them, and having only the Master Sword remaining on the battlefield indicates that it must have been a creature of darkness, for they are unable to come in contact with the blade."

The shaman of Kakariko was clearly analyzing Rusl's words, trying to determine whether his conclusion was a plausible one. "If your theory happens to be true, what do you suppose has happened to the young man?"

"There are several possibilities... someone could have hauled him off to take his weapons, but that is doubtful. One wishing to steal his items would have stripped his body and left him. Therefore, I am lead to believe that he is being held captive..."

**And scene! Soooo... The Resistance is figuring out what has happened, and the Ordonian children are completely broken apart! Also, I want to clarify a few things that I may not have made overly clear: everyone in Hyrule knows that Ganondorf is was the one who "killed" Link and Zelda. I know that he declared their deaths, but I don't believe that I specifically said that everyone knew he killed them to take control of Hyrule. And there will not be a romantic side to the nonconsensual content; it is strictly going to be a method of torture. Please feel free to leave comments/questions/concerns! Thanks all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! Sorry for the delay on this chapter... I got really sick before Christmas and wasn't up to writing for a few days... but that doesn't matter to you all! This isn't a story about my personal life, so without further ado...**

"You should be thankful that I have shown you mercy. I easily could have disposed of you," the Gerudo King grunted, "but death would relieve you of your suffering, and I do not intend to let the descendant of the alleged hero to have the luxury of dying."

"Do... do your worst..." the hero challenged defiantly as his entire frame throbbed in agony; he had been in poor condition from engaging Ganondorf in a sword fight, but those wounds dulled in comparison to the fresh ones.

New bruises had developed atop his already damaged skin, most of which bordering on dark shades of purple. The fresh lacerations had not yet clotted, so sanguine liquid continued to gush down the boy's flesh, saturating his tunic and pooling on the cement floor.

"I intend to do exactly that... though even your suffering will not satisfy the burning hatred I hold towards your predecessors," the large man declared, "unfortunately, I must depart now... you seem to be teetering on the edge of death. Striking you once more could easily cause your demise, and I will not allow that. However, your punishment is only beginning... I guarantee that the remainder of your pathetic life will be filled with anguish."

* * *

The sound of clanking metal caused Link's eyes to burst open and scan the area to identify the noise.

There were no signs of movement, but the light sound of fading footsteps could be heard. It seemed as though a being of some sort had recently been near...

However, the young man had suffered tremendous injuries, and he was not sure whether the noises he heard were real or simply conjured up as a result of severe blood loss... but the glint of a small object proved that a visitor had stopped by...

Located just inside the metal bars that caged Link in sat a glass bottle. It was filled to its neck with a red liquid that the hero was familiar with: it was the potion used to restore one's health.

At first Link was puzzled as to how and why such an item would be placed in his chamber, but he quickly came to the correct conclusion. The sound that had woken Link from his nearly unconscious state was produced by a minion of the Gerudo while it was depositing the bottle. And though it would seem counterintuitive for Ganondorf to allow Link the luxury of healing himself, but with the sole objective of damaging the boy physically and mentally, it made sense to restore his health... for the evil man wanted to torment rather than kill the young hero, and healing him would ensure that Link would live to endure his punishment.

It was apparent that more abuse in Link's current state would result in a premature death, and a dose of red potion would patch him up nicely, allowing Ganondorf to physically victimize the hero again...

The young hero eyed the scarlet fluid. Though he desperately wanted to drink the liquid and heal himself, Link was not entirely sure that consuming the potion would be the best idea.

Downing the potion would relieve his physical pain and alleviate the infections that were festering in his open wounds; however, taking in the liquid would also allow Ganondorf to beat him senseless without the risk of killing him.

If he were to ignore the drink, there would be little that the King of Darkness could do, for Link was relatively certain that Ganondorf would not allow him to escape through death... but not using the potion could result in horrible complications. The hero could develop a variety of infections and illnesses from being exposed to the dank elements in the sewer... so it seemed that the most advantageous option would be to swallow the bottled elixir.

Moving his body from its slumped position against the wall proved to be a difficult task for Link. He was aware that the many brutal strikes from Ganondorf had caused great damage, but the pain was amplified when the hero became mobile.

Fortunately, there could not have been more than several feet in between Link and the glass container; therefore, the young man was able to wriggle across the cement in a matter of moments. After gripping the smooth glass and removing the cork, Link brought the bottle up to his lips and, with hands that shook from exhaustion, poured the medical concoction down his throat.

The aching in his joints and muscles began to dissipate, and bloodied gashes sealed into unmarred areas of flesh. Bruises reversed from patches of blue and red to the slightly tanned color of the Hylian's skin; broken bones reverted to their original structures, and all other wounds that had littered Link's body vanished from existence.

With a renewed physical form to match his warrior's spirit, the Hylian hero began to plan for the near future, as Ganondorf would return with a renewed sense of hatred for Link.

* * *

It was a great relief to both the parents and children when the young Ordonians finally returned to their village. Their journey was harsh, for an even larger expanse of monsters were now inhabiting Hyrule Field due to Ganondorf's recent seizure of power, but now they were safe. However, safety did not necessarily provide happiness for any of the villagers, as one of their most cherished did not return.

As elders attempted to comfort the young ones that were still in tears, Rusl approached the village's mayor.

"I told Renado the same information as I gave to you," the man said to the larger male, "he was skeptical but did not deny the possibility. I asked him to relay any information that he might obtain on the matter, and he assured me that he would."

"That's good to hear," Mayor Bo replied as he watched his citizens reunite, "what do you plan to do now, Rusl? If he is still alive, it may be nearly impossible to find him, and there is a chance that over these last few days... well, he might not have made it through them..." As grim as that sounded, Bo only spoke the truth.

"I know, but we can't give up if there is still a chance..." Rusl allowed his words to trail off as Ilia approached them.

"A chance of what?" The mayor's daughter questioned as she stood only feet away from the two men.

"Nothing," Bo quickly answered, "just a rumor that Rusl heard. It's nothing important."

"Oh... okay..." The girl's eyes were still red from crying so much, and her faced was covered in an expression of pure misery.

Bo closed the short distance between him and his daughter. "Ilia, you should go home and rest," he embraced her as the girl's eyes began to water again, "I need to discuss several issues with Rusl, but I will be home to make dinner tonight. Please try to relax for a while; I can tell you are exhausted."

With a lifeless gaze that was blurred by tears, Ilia pulled away from her father. "Yeah... that sounds nice... I haven't slept well in a few days."

As she began to trudge towards her house, a thought crossed her mind. "Do either of you know what happened to Epona?"

Link's mare was the third creature missing, which lead to even more possibilities of what could have transpired during the fateful encounter with Ganondorf.

When silence was the only response, Ilia forced a broken smile. "Right... it was foolish to even ask..."

**That's it for this chapter! I hope you liked it... and from here on out it will be getting much more graphic, and the M rating will be justified in upcoming chapters! Well... Leave a review if you have time. Thanks all!**


End file.
